headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Power Girl's cat
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = The Cat | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = Cat | gender = | base of operations = Justice League Embassy JSA Headquarters | associations = Justice League America Justice League Europe Justice Society of America | known relatives = Power Girl | status = Unfortunately, its alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Justice League America'' #37 | final appearance = | actor = }} Power Girl's cat, sometimes referred to as just simply "The Cat", is a fictional animal featured in comic books published by DC Comics. The cat belongs to the character of Power Girl and first appeared in ''Justice League America'' #37 in April, 1990. Biography Power Girl owns a mangy, hideous, blond-furred tabby cat. To date, the beast has never been provided with a proper name, but is sometimes referred to simply as "The Cat" (although both Guy and Wally have been considered as names, as has Theodore). By and large, the creature is wholly unremarkable, but for the fact that it is ugly and universally reviled by nearly anyone who encounters it. Everyone hates it, and most live in fear of it. The animal was first discovered inside of a garbage can that Guy Gardner accidentally brought back inside the Justice League headquarters. After scaring Fire, the animal came to blows with Guy himself, and left a lasting impression on the irascible Green Lantern. Justice League America 37 ". Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. It's a killer!]] The beast disappeared for a short time and was primarily forgotten about, but it soon returned much to the chagrin of the League members. Power Girl first came into possession of the animal during her tenure with Justice League Europe where it stayed at the Justice League embassy in Paris, France. Known for its exceptionally bad odor, the cat earned itself the unflattering nickname "stink-bomb". League members often drew straws to see who would end up with the thankless chore of bathing the monstrosity. The cat always fought against such practices and would invariably leave its mark upon those who tried to clean him. The task was always a futile one, for after coming out of the bathtub, it would usually race outside to roll about in the garbage cans until it acquired it's preferred odor. At one point, a man named Mister Biggers surreptitiously planted video implants inside the cat so that he could spy on members of the Justice League. This plan proved futile however, as the cat was rarely seen around the League during important matters. The only footage he succeeded in acquiring were mundane events, such as Catherine Cobert and Kilowog discussing plumbing problems, Ralph on the telephone with an agent discussing his memoirs, Ice talking about her love life, Blue Jay taking a nap, etc. Justice League Quarterly 4 Since the dissolution of the Justice League's international charter, the cat has since taken up residence in Power Girl's quarters at JSA Headquarters in Battery Park, Manhattan. Although the JSA's interaction with the cat has been minimal, in all likelihood they hate it just as much as anyone else who comes across the thing. Abilities * Intimidation: Due in part to its wretched appearance and also its vicious demeanor, Power Girl's cat has the ability to instill great fear and hatred in anyone it encounters. * Claws: Though not superhuman by any stretch of the imagination, the cat always has its claws out, ready to swipe at potential prey. Blue Jay in particular, has barely avoided being raked by the beast's claws on more than one occasion. Notes & Trivia * The cat's fur is yellow, which made it immune to the effects of a Green Lantern ring, much to Guy Gardner's eternal regret. * The cat is missing its right eye. Appearances * JSA Classified 1 See also External Links References Category:Characters with biographies